Princesa Das Trevas
by All StarCherry
Summary: Eu não tinha mais porque viver... - Você é fraca! ...Até agora..."Treinarás por quatro anos... - Por que você treina tanto assim?... ...para vencer a grande guerra"  resto do prologo no 1 cap     Aviso: Interligada a "Unidas Pelo Sangue"
1. Prólogo

**Importante:**

_"Princesa das Trevas" é interligada com "Unidas pelo Sangue"_

_Obrigada pela atenção._

**Prólogo:**

Eu não tinha mais porque viver...

- Você é fraca!

...Até agora...

"Treinarás por quatro anos...

- Por que você treina tanto assim?...

...para vencer a grande guerra"

-... Vai quebrar todos os ossos de seu corpo.

"Melody,"

-... eu a amo filha de Hades.

"Boa sorte".

- LINO!

Os sonhos estão cada vez piores...

- Quer dizer então que você é imortal?

Eles parecem não ter fim...

- Mas e se você se apaixonar? – meus olhos o fitaram frios.

- Esse sentimento não vive mais em mim.

- MELODY!

No mais frio canto da lua  
Nas sombras mais cobertas em ódio  
A escuridão deverá me guiar

"Saiba onde ser forte"

"Boa sorte, minha Melody".


	2. Entre Sonhos e Lembranças

_uffa,_

_bom, para aqueles que ainda não sabem: esta historia é interligada com a Unidas Pelo Sangue_

_se você ainda não leu eu recomendo ler_

_então, vamos ao capitulo:_

**Capitulo 01. _Entre Sonhos e Lembranças_**

_Q_uando eu era pequena a minha vida se resumia a um quarto, um jogo, uma sala ou um hotel. Eu não vivia além daquelas portas, eu vivia presa naquele maldito hotel...

Eu era ingênua e de mente fraca. Alguém que não tinha consciência do que estava acontecendo. Alguém sem objetivo, sem vida, sem nada, sem ninguém.

Eu me pergunto: Se eu tivesse morrido antes seria diferente? Se ele teria falado mais comigo do que apenas tivesse trocado 3 ou 2 palavras ou se o buraco em meu peito não existiria...

Mas eu estou aqui e não posso morrer...

Não agora...

Era tudo tão curto no inicio... tão... sem sentido...

_Em algum lugar do passado... Uma vida termina... para outra começar._

Hotel Lótus – 4 anos antes

Acordei angustiada. Não sei há quanto tempo estava aqui. Minha mente parecia voar toda à tarde e ainda assim eu sempre acordo angustiada. Como se meu lugar não fosse aqui. Como se eu não devesse estar aqui e toda a noite é como se a escuridão me chamasse...

Mas o Lino tem razão. Eu devo estar ficando maluca. Ah, sim, o Lino é o único amigo que tenho nesse hotel.

Ele trabalha aqui mesmo. Têm os cabelos encaracolados vinhos, olhos castanhos amarronzados com um belo rosto jovial de adolescente. É simpático e humilde, além de ser muito bonito.

Eu acho que sou apaixonada por ele... Não sei como descrever o que sinto quando estou perto dele: Meu coração acelera e a minha mão sua, além de eu perder completamente a linha do meu raciocínio. Queria poder dizer isso a ele, mas a coragem me falta sempre que penso nisso.

Amaldiçôo-me por isso! Malditas sejam as horas em que minha garganta simplesmente entala e minha língua meramente me trai!

Na verdade não sei se somente estou aqui por estar ou apenas por ele... talvez... talvez seja por ele...

Sem ao menos me dar o trabalho de ligar a luz, deixei meus passos guiarem-me até o chuveiro e tomei um banho quente. Apesar de todos me dizerem que um bom banho tem propriedades relaxantes isso nunca foi real para mim. Para dizer a verdade... já estou acostumada com isso...

A minha mente de novo se pôs a voar como se recusasse a ficar aqui – como se recusasse a água quente que contorna o meu corpo.

Eu não sei por que, mas... adoro a escuridão. Ela é tão... Misteriosa. Como se guardasse algum segredo. Como se tivesse um segredo a contar.

Logo não prestei muita atenção ao tempo e nem as roupas e já estava em frente à máquina de jogos. Ela continuava bonita e reluzente – de certo modo até convidativa –, mas o que mais me chamava atenção eram as máquinas do setor 10.

No setor 10 as máquinas tinham nomes curiosos e brilhavam mais do que qualquer coisa que eu tivesse visto.

Pela lei do Hotel era proibido passar de um setor para outro, para muitas das pessoas aqui isso não era problema, elas não tiravam os olhos de suas máquinas e de quaisquer de suas apostas _tão_ valiosas... Mas eu não gostava se seguir regras e não era isso que me impediria de ir até lá à noite.

Não sei – nem tenho idéia – do que aconteceria comigo se me pegassem no meio das minhas visitas aos outros setores até porque o único a me pegar nelas foi Lino e o somente que ele fazia era mandar-me de volta para a cama, mas esses dias ele anda estranho... Como se algo o preocupasse. Como se soubesse de algo que seria melhor não saber. Algo importante... ou... Ou talvez algo triste. Ou talvez que apenas o corte o coração.

O tempo passa e passa não importando quanto mais eu tome meu tempo com essa estúpida máquina e ela não me traz satisfação alguma. É como se eu estivesse vazia por dentro.

Novamente a escuridão invadiu minha mente quando eu apenas escutei uma voz suave.

- Hei...! – mas era como se tudo estivesse congelado ao meu redor. – Hei! – e pouco a pouco minha visão se tornava mais real. – HEI! – e tudo voltou tão rápido que eu acho que pulei para trás procurando por quem quer que fosse o dono da voz que eu escutei novamente próximo ao meu ouvido sua voz agora preocupada: – Ta tudo bem com você?

- Hã? – mas eu não ousei virar meu rosto. Ele já estava tão perto que minhas mãos imediatamente começaram a suar frio e engoli em seco quando ele me olhou curioso e tocou minha testa pensativo finalmente voltando seu olhar para o meu.

- Está fria – ele me olhou fixamente. – Muito fria. – foi quando ele me olhou divertido, mas também preocupado. – Você tá legal?

Não tenho idéia do por que. Não sei se foi por medo, vergonha ou instinto, mas tudo que fiz foi dar um passa atrás. Lino me olhou curioso e tudo que eu disse foi: – Estou bem. – eu baixei meu olhar em busca de parar o tremor que se apossou de meu corpo quando sua mão morna levantou o mesmo com cuidado.

- O setor 3 será fechado exatamente às 21h e é melhor você não estar aqui. – disse ele. Sua expressão mais séria do que o normal. – Se alguém for encontrado, não importa por quem, _ninguém_ será perdoado. – Não entendi se quando ele falou ninguém se referia somente à pessoa encontrada ou a pessoa que encontrou, mas antes que eu pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa ele meramente se foi.

Assim como veio, ele sumiu: Sem nem me deixar ver o rumo que tomou.

E mais uma vez sua presença repentina me tirou o ar por alguns segundos assim como tirava minha mente do lugar. Só me pergunto o que ele queria dizer com aquilo... _"Ninguém será perdoado"._

Olhei para o relógio da máquina de jogos. Ele marcava 20h 40m.

Mas é claro que seu aviso não me impediria de visitar o setor 3, pelo contrário, apenas me incentivará mais ainda a fazer isso.

Pus-me a caminho ao meu pequeno quarto e tudo que fiz foi pegar a lanterna que sempre usava em minhas "_visitas_" aos outros setores.

Eu já conhecia boa parte dos outros setores, porém eles estavam sempre ampliando e ampliando e isso tornava impossível ter o conhecimento total da área. Lino havia alertado o fechamento do setor 3 com tanta seriedade que aquilo apenas despertou mais e mais de minha curiosidade.

O tempo no Hotel passava rápido, mas eu tinha que continuar com passos lentos e surdos para não ser descoberta. Não sabia se tudo isso de o tempo passar rápido aqui era apenas coisa da minha cabeça – pelo menos por Lino era –, mas as pessoas ao meu redor nunca pareceram ligar ou muito menos se importar com isso.

Balancei a cabeça em busca de livrar-me desses pensamentos quando, por um momento minha mente vacilou e tornou a viajar para além destas paredes.

Não sei porque ainda trago comigo esta lanterna em mãos. É como se eu não precisasse dela. É como se eu pudesse muito melhor ver através da noite além de pensar, correr, agir e até manter meus sentidos mais "_frágeis_" a qualquer barulho, toque, cheiro ou movimento.

Tudo fica mais fácil para mim de noite menos, é claro, o fato de eu não conseguir dormir. Nunca conseguia dormir à noite então eu apenas deixava o tempo passar e quando amanhecia caia no sono. Não é a toa que sempre acordava de tarde, mas ainda assim, para mim o tempo não passava tão lento quanto deveria passar, aqui ele... passa rápido...rápido _demais_.

Quando de repente um vulto passou rápido por entre as sombras da lanterna eu simplesmente parei de andar. Passei a luz forte – como à de uma lanterna com pilha nova – por entre as máquinas que a reluziam com certo mistério.

O vulto era rápido e ágil, e novamente movimentou-se por entre as sombras. Por um breve momento meus pensamentos voaram sobre o que quer que fosse essa coisa: Um rato, uma pessoa, um funcionário... Foi quando a voz de Lino veio a minha mente: _"Ninguém será perdoado"._

Eu não sei o que deu em mim, uma parte minha gritava desesperadamente: _Vá embora! Chega de aventuras por um tempo para você garota, isso é demais!_ Mas tudo que fiz foi dar um passo à frente e quando o vulto pareceu correr eu corri atrás dele.

Nos primeiros minutos perdi a completa noção do que estava fazendo e apenas deixei que meu corpo se mexesse sozinho, porém aos poucos meus sentidos pareciam voltar e a minha cabeça começou a doer mais e mais.

Meus olhos tremeluziram e – por medo talvez – eu hesitei por um segundo em continuar. Foi em um segundo, e exatamente em um segundo que eu fui capaz de esbarrar em qualquer coisa que havia no chão e caí sobre uma almofada sobre o mesmo enquanto a minha lanterna agora rolava a poucos passos.

Ela parou ao meu lado e eu – com o corpo ainda cansado – a peguei sem um pingo de entusiasmo.

Passei a luz da lanterna para todos os lados com cuidado – não apenas para me localizar, mas também em busca do vulto que não encontrei.

Eu sabia onde estava.

_Pelo menos isso –_ pensei.

Estava no pequeno quarto que havia em cada setor onde geralmente ficavam os funcionários de maior poder e estranhei o fato de vir uma pequena camada de luz por debaixo da porta e na fechadura da mesma, mas mantive-me imóvel enquanto observava o pequeno filete de luz.

Aos poucos fui recobrando a consciência e logo já me punha a levantar quando uma voz de dentro do quarto disse:

_- São ofertas tentadoras... Realmente tentadoras._ – a voz era masculina e autoritária, porém agora mantinha um tom indeciso. Ouve-se silêncios até que a voz tornou a falar: – _Devemos escolher a quem vamos seguir – _eu podia literalmente vê-lo coçar o queixo indeciso –, _porém com cuidado._ – a voz soou sombria.

_- Então.. – _dizia uma voz familiar. Ela era triste. – _O que devemos fazer com ela? Diga, o que devemos fazer com Melody?_ – ele parecia angustiado enquanto eu apenas ficava mais e mais confusa.

_Fazer comigo? Mas que raios..._

_- Matá-la ou libertá-la?_ – a primeira voz parecia perguntar-se a si próprio. – _Cronos pode ter perdido, mas Tifon? Ele pôs Zeus abaixo assim que pôs os olhos nele! Zeus... o próprio deus dos deuses... O deus dos céus, o tão poderoso deus grande sobre o qual o mundo dos deuses gira. – _ele parecia tentar convencer-se com seus próprios argumentos. – _O que Hades poderia fazer? O que os deuses poderiam fazer? – _sua voz agora era irônica.

_- ...Nada... – _murmurou a segunda voz baixa, mas tão baixa que eu cheguei a me perguntar como pude ouvi-lo.

_- Lino – _e o meu coração gelou –, _você tem até amanhã. Mate-a antes mesmo que ela possa abrir os olhos e então, só então, apague todos os arquivos sobre Melody Sancleir e lembre-se: Ela __nunca__ veio a este Hotel assim como deveria ser desde o principio. – _e meu coração bateu lento por cada palavra que pareceu pesar no mesmo.

reviews?


	3. A Dor de Lágrimas

_caramba,_

_bom, ai esta o capitulo 2 ^^"_

**Capitulo 02. _A Dor de Lágrimas_**

_P_or um doloroso momento as lágrimas pediram passagem por entre meus olhos. Mas eu não podia chorar. Não agora.

Antes de qualquer coisa eu tapei minha boca com força – para omitir qualquer barulho que me pudesse escapar – e somente fitei o chão, meus olhos serrados com força. _Ele vai me matar_.

Ele, logo _ele._

As lágrimas agora já eram mais que presentes enquanto meu joelho vacilou fraco ao chão.

- _Vá!_ – dizia a voz masculina agora autoritária. – _Agora, rápido! Não podemos perder tempo._

Quando meu ouvido captou movimento no quarto limitei-me a forçar meu joelho a levantar. Ele tremia.

_Se ele quer me matar, mate. Se eu tenho que morrer que seja pelas mãos dele. Que seja por ele e apenas por ele._

Pude sentir sua mão na maçaneta. Meus pés tremeram indecisos, mas eu pisei forte.

_Se for para ser agora... Estou pronta._

E nesse instante eu pude sentir dois braços contornarem meu corpo com força. A ultima visão que tive foi à porta se abrindo lentamente antes de tudo escurecer.

A escuridão sempre me trazia paz, mas naquela hora a sensação de pânico me atingiu. Meu corpo chegou a formigar. Fechei meus olhos com força em busca de proteção, foi quando eu pude ouvir os gritos de desespero e um horrível bater de asas.

Abri rapidamente meus olhos e as chamas o invadiram. Pude sentir meu corpo queimar _pouco a pouco._

Eu queria gritar, mas minha voz não saia.

Apenas quando pisquei forte, mas também rápido – por puro desespero – que a imagem simplesmente sumiu de meus olhos. Eu estava no meu quarto, sentada sobre a cama onde, agora, jaziam todas as roupas de meu armário escancarado.

Havia uma mochila no chão a minha frente totalmente aberta e eu apenas a fitava. _Não posso morrer._ _Se aquele é o inferno não quero voltar para lá._

Não sei por que ao certo, mas o desespero rapidamente invadiu minha mente e logo eu estava a colocar as roupas apressadamente em minha mochila.

As lágrimas outra vez ousaram pedir passagem por entre meus olhos, mas eu não permiti, mantive-me apressadamente concentrada em minhas coisas. Parei de novo por um momento.

_Onde esta minha lanterna?_

Passei os olhos rapidamente pelo quarto. Mas ela não estava em lugar algum.

E eu finalmente notei: O quarto estava por completo revirado.

Se eu havia deixado a lanterna aonde penso que deixei não há mais tempo, ele pode vir atrás de mim a qualquer segundo.

_Cada segundo conta. – _pensei._ – Cada misero segundo conta._

Apressei-me mais uma vez a botar minhas coisas na mochila quando a voz de um monitor invadiu meu quarto pela porta ainda fechada: - Melody? – gritou ele. – Está acordada?

Lentamente – e mesmo antes que eu pudesse perceber – coloquei a mochila em minhas costas.

- Melody? – ele perguntou mais uma vez. Sua voz agora um tanto mais baixa. Meu coração acelerou. Sua mão estava na maçaneta e a girava devagar.

Não sei se foi por puro instinto – ou se alguém me empurrou de verdade –, mas tudo de que tive realmente a consciência de que fiz foi ganhar um impulso forte e jogar o peso de meu corpo – concentrada no ombro direito – na porta correndo em seguida a qualquer direção que me viesse melhor seguir.

Luzes vermelhas começaram a piscar por todo o setor 3, elas piscavam de um jeito forte e frenético, mas não havia barulho e muito menos as poucas pessoas que haviam ali pareciam notar. Todos estavam concentrados em suas máquinas e se alguém notou, não deu à mínima quando eu parti para o setor 4.

O setor 4 parecia calmo. Diferente do 3 ele não continha luzes vermelhas piscando por todos os cantos então tudo que fiz foi continuar a avançar mais e mais. Eu não podia parar. Tinha que continuar a avançar.

Quando avancei ao setor 6 que as luzes voltaram a me percorrer junto com as garçonetes de flor de lótus.

Elas estavam cada vez mais insistentes e cada vez que eu negava uma mais outra aparecia. Não é que eu não goste do doce da flor de lótus, ela me dá uma ótima sensação de liberdade que há muito tempo não experimento. Não é que eu não queira, eu apenas não posso.

Algo em meu coração diz que não devo. Algo muito grande.

E é este algo que insisti para que eu siga em frente, para que continue e não desista. É ele quem faz isso. Não são meus pés e nem o grande pânico que invade minha mente ainda mais a cada segundo, é ele quem me guia onde supostamente deve ser a saída.

_Saída._

_Será que realmente existe saída? Será que..._

_Não._

_Não posso pensar nisso. Tenho que manter minha mente concentrada o máximo possível em todos ao meu redor._

Os monitores já pareciam notar e quando eu avancei para o setor 8 que eles vieram atrás de mim.

Estava cada vez mais difícil de avançar e despistar os monitores. Meu corpo não estava acostumado com tamanha pressa e agitação, ele já tremia apenas pelo pânico.

Minhas mãos tremiam e suavam.

Já não agüentava mais fugir.

Quando passei para o setor 9 dois braços me tomaram pelos ombros enquanto me sacudia com força e gritava coisas sem sentido.

Era como se o tempo estivesse parado e tudo ao meu redor não fosse real.

Seja lá quem estiver me sacudindo assim parece desesperado e por mais que eu tentasse não podia escutá-lo, tudo que escutava eram ruídos quase surdos que sussurravam meu nome.

Não sabia se havia sido pega ou se tudo que vejo e penso neste momento é pura imaginação. No momento que subi meus olhos para seu rosto seus orbes vinho fitaram-me com pena.

Rapidamente desvencilhei-me de seus braços.

_Eu conheço estes orbes._ – pensei. – _Venho sonhando com eles desde que conheço-me por gente._

Puxei meu canivete – a única coisa que verdadeiramente reconheço como minha desde que cheguei aqui – e lhe apontei ainda em pânico. Algo dentro de mim agora era selvagem e por mais que o amasse nada me impediria de matá-lo se avançasse. Disso eu tinha quase certeza.

Seus lábios se moviam tristes, mas tudo que eu escutava era silencia e somente agora ele parecia perceber que eu nada escutava. Ele avançou lentamente a mão para o meu rosto e antes que eu pudesse pensar meu instinto selvagem o fez e cortei-lhe a mão, que ele rapidamente puxou olhando-me assustado.

_Eu o cortei, eu que tanto o amo... Logo eu o fiz._

Pelos segundo que se seguiram até ele baixar seus olhos para o chão derrotado foi o momento que encontrei para olhar sua mão.

Ele estava ferido, mas era como se não ligasse. Lino não hesitou um segundo antes de pôr um pedaço de pano de sua camisa sobre sua mão cortada. E agora voltava meus olhos para o canivete em minha mão. Havia sangue na lâmina.

_Como eu pude fazer isso?_

Soltei o canivete. Não o quero mais comigo, não importa que seja a única coisa que claramente sei que é minha. Se feriu a única razão de minha existência pouco me importa. _Não foi o objeto. Fui eu e somente eu. A culpa é toda minha. Minha e somente minha._

E foi apenas no momento seguinte que notei seus braços por volta de mim me abraçando forte..

- Tudo bem. – e finalmente escutava sua voz. – Vai ficar tudo bem. – por um segundo me permiti-me corar. Lino nunca havia me abraçado assim, não assim, mas tudo que pude fazer foi sorrir. Não sabia se ele me mataria ou não, mas já não importava... Se morresse em seus braços agora, morreria feliz. – Eu sei que você ouviu. – Lino sussurrou ao meu ouvido fazendo-me arrepiar. Não sabia se ele estava falando de segundos atrás ou se ele sabia de eu estar espiando atrás da porta. –, e eu quero que saiba que não vou deixar machucaram você, eu vou te proteger.

Mas as palavras pareciam ainda não ser processadas em minha cabeça e tudo que saiu foi: –... Por quê?... – minha voz estava fraca, mas eu não o fitei.

- Por que eu a amo filha de Hades. – meu coração bateu mais forte quando Lino tomou meu rosto com sua mão e antes que me permitisse perceber seus lábios estavam nos meus. Fechei meus olhos tentando guardar o gosto de seus maravilhosos lábios em minha memória.

Suas mãos ágeis enlaçaram rapidamente minha cintura enquanto sua língua pediu passagem por minha boca o que eu em seguida concedi.

Nunca havia beijado em minha vida – pelo menos pelo o que minha memória me permitia saber não –, mas pude sentir sua língua explorar cada parte de minha boca. Lino beijava-me de um modo desesperado, pode ser estranho, mas pude sentir cada parte de seu desespero e... o amor...

Pude sentir seu amor e isto apenas fez o meu aumentar – se é que isto é possível.

Ele me beijava. _Ah, céus ele me amava! __Ele__, logo ele me amava._

Não pude sequer pensar em explicar tal alegria até ele descolar seus lábios dos meus e logo em seguida o encostarem levemente, porém em apenas um toque.

Um delicioso e carinhoso toque que desejei ter durado mais até seus maravilhosos olhos fitarem-me com amor e sua mão passar levemente por meu rosto – acariciando minha bochecha – o que me fez me arrepiar. Mas era um arrepio diferente. Era um arrepio contínuo e maravilhoso que eu queria prolongar para o resto de minha vida.

Mais uma vez fechei meus olhos – em busca de prolongar a sensação enquanto toquei sua mão com a minha e em seguida toquei seu rosto. Quando novamente abri meus olhos o vi fechar os seus.

Sua boca estava semi-aberta e continha seu maravilhoso sorriso que deixava claro seu prazer.

Não pude conter o sorriso que se formou em meus lábios e fiz o que há tempos tanto quis fazer: Selei lentamente seus lábios com os meus e assim dirigi-me ao seu ouvido e sussurrei baixo: – E eu lhe amo, meu Lino. – Certo, admito que pus certo ênfase no "meu", mas era isso que eu tanto ansiava por fazer a tanto tempo...

Seus orbes fitaram-me novamente com amor e seu sorriso cresceu. Pude sentir o meu crescer também, porém logo seu rosto tornou-se sério quando ele apenas disse em um sussurro: – Vou proteger você – cada palavra sua parecia encher meu coração –, com minha vida se precisar. – foi quando tudo desmoronou.

- Não! – soltei. – Não diga isso, não diga isso nunca mais.

- Eu morreria por você. – baixe meus olhos para nossas mãos agora entrelaçadas. Não quero perdê-lo de jeito nenhum, muito menos pensar nisso agora, pois pensar já deixa o meu coração em pânico. – Mas não vai ser necessário. – Lino pegou meu rosto com sua mão e colou nossas testas. – Nós vamos sair daqui junto. Eu e você. – mas eu não respondi. – Não vai me perder.

- Mas... – Procurei em seus olhos o pânico que provavelmente habitava nos meus, eu tinha medo... e ele também... – Não há saída. – eu disse.

A certeza de que a saída existiu um dia sumiu a partir do momento que seus lábios tocaram os meus.

Eu agora tinha medo, pelo menos até ele me olhar sério e dizer com sua voz firme: – Sempre há uma saída, Melody, sempre. – Lino apertou mais forte minha mão. Por um momento apenas o fitei, estava disposta a acreditar nele. Sempre estive. Foi então que ele descolou sua testa da minha. – Vem – ele me chamou –, vamos sair daqui.

Assim Lino estava a me puxar por entre as máquinas até o setor 9. Nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas e ele apertava firmemente, ele estava... tenso, e eu também.

- Há monstros aqui. – disse Lino. – Muitos monstros. – por poucos segundos seus olhos vagaram longes.

- Monstros? – havia desespero em minha voz. – Como assim monstros?

- Você é filha de Hades, Melody – alertou-me Lino –, Hades, o deus dos mortos.

- Como é?

- Eles liberaram os Minotauros... – Lino me olhou pensativo. – Você vai atrair muitos deles... – murmurou. – Anda. – e ofereceu-me sua jaqueta de monitor. – Ponha isso. Deve diminuir o cheiro, pelo menos parte...

Não discuti. Em pouco tempo já tinha posto sua jaqueta, mas ele ainda parecia inquieto e foi como se notasse minha duvida quando disse: – Os filhos dos grandes atraem muitos monstros, usar muitas roupas deve ao menos disfarçar seu cheiro. – _Meu cheiro?_ Franzi o cenho. – Seu cheiro de meio-sangue, Melody!

- Meio...

- Meio-Sangue, Melody! Você ainda não entendeu? – em sua voz continha desespero, mas eu não respondi. Estava assustada demais para fazê-lo. – Você é uma meio-sangue! Filha de um deus com uma mortal! É por isso que está aqui! – ele disse tão rápido que minha mente parecia girar tentando processar tamanha informação. – Você é perigosa. – sua voz saiu triste, como um sussurro que tentava esconder.

Lino estava indeciso quanto a me contar, eu sabia, não sabia como, mas sabia, porém isto não diminui a pontada que atravessou meu coração.

- Eu... – ele começou.

- Desculpe-me. – pedi. – Por ser um peso.

- Não, não... – Lino se apressou em dizer. – Você não é um peso, nunca foi. – seus olhos fitavam os meus. – Eu que sou um peso para você. – eu ia protestar, mas seus lábios tomaram posse dos meus. – Não conteste. – seus lábios ainda colados nos meus. – Apenas me siga. – sussurrou ao meu ouvido fazendo os cabelos de minha nuca se arrepiar.

Seu beijo havia me deixado tonta enquanto ele guiava-me pelo setor 9, não pude conter meu sorriso bobo ao senti-lo acariciar minha mão entrelaçada a sua. Seu rosto demonstrava firmeza e tentei demonstrar o mesmo, mas talvez ele mostrasse confusão ou apenas não demonstrasse nada, pois os olhares dos monitores pareceram me seguir assim que passamos ao setor 10.

O setor 10 havia crescido mais do que o normal, ele estava imenso e pessoas era o que não faltava. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil passar e as pessoas vestiam roupas estranhas com estampas de todas as cores e modelos diferentes.

Os monitores já começavam a seguir-nos apressados e assim que aceleramos nossos passos eles estavam cada vez mais perto até que logo estarmos correndo pelo setor 10 subindo em mesas e em qualquer coisa que havia acima do chão já que o acumulo de gente não nos permitia correr.

- Rápido! – gritou Lino. – Falta pouco, vamos!

Forcei mais meus joelhos em busca de aumentar a velocidade e foi quando uma mão forte se apossou de meu pé apertando-o imensamente forte que eu pude ouvir meu osso se deslocar.

Assim fiquei para trás com o homem fitando-me de um modo insano. Em meu pé eu senti uma dor imensa e assim que o homem o apertou mais forte eu gritei.

Acho que foi aí que todos começaram a me notar. Mas não havia pena em seus olhos. Havia ódio, desprezo, mas não pena. Minha visão já estava embaçada pelas lágrimas que segurava e mais uma vez eu gritei de dor quando pude sentir meus ossos quebrando lentamente.

Foi quando Lino apareceu e o bracelete em seu braço esquerdo se tornou um escudo enquanto o anel em sua mão direita agora era uma espada.

_reviews?_


	4. O Brilho de Uma Tristeza Violeta

**N/A**

.

.

.

_eu sei, eu sei. Demorei bastante né? Perdão, estive bem ocupado tentando escrever Irmãos de Alma (continuação de UPS)_

_Gostaria de saber... algum de vocês está interessado em fazer uma boa capa para Irmão de Alma? Quem sabe até umas melhores para a Princesa das Trevas e a Unidas Pelo Sangue?_

_O que vocês acham? _  
_Bem, vou postar em breve Irmãos de Alma com a mesma proposta logo no enredo, enfim..._

_... ao capítulo:_

.

.

.

**Capitulo 04. _O Brilho de Uma Tristeza Violeta_**

**_J_**á acordou de um sonho tão real que você começa a se perguntar o que é verdade ou não?

Isso acontece comigo sempre.

Não importa se estou realmente dormindo ou não, é só fechar os olhos que as lembranças daquela noite voltam a passar por minha mente. É como se acontecesse de novo e de novo. Como se sua morte se repetisse todos os dias e eu não pudesse fazer nada.

Meus ouvidos ainda guardam seus gritos de desespero e meus olhos seu sorriso doce. Nada em mim pode esquecê-lo porque tudo em mim ainda clama por ele. Seu toque suave a acariciar meu rosto e seus olhos ternos que todos os dias acompanhavam-me no hotel, mas... Mas principalmente seus lábios que mesmo com sangue eu não consegui esquecer.

Já era muito antes desde que tomei este caminho que os sonhos não paravam. Desde que decidi lutar os sonhos parecem escolher o horário a que me atormentar, como um lembrete para me cobrar meu motivo para ainda estar viva.

É como uma maldição.

Serei sempre atormentada pelos erros de meu passado. Pelo menos até minha missão terminar.

Suspirei.

Não importa o quanto eu treine, porque, todos os dias, a cada segundo, é meramente assim.

Desde que Lino... _morreu_, as coisas agora mudaram.

Primeiro eu vaguei ridiculamente pelas ruas – não tinha nada nem ninguém, pelo menos não mais, então, o que iria fazer? Tudo o que me restara era ser tão ridícula quanto podia ser.

Tudo o que me restara era ser uma miserável.

_Fraca._

Foi o que fui.

Quando Lino morreu eu quis morrer também, mas não pude.

Fui tão ridiculamente ridícula que me permiti temer. Eu me permiti fugir, deixei levarem seu corpo para longe de mim, serrei meus olhos e me despedi murmurando desculpas. Tudo porque fui fraca, tudo porque queria viver, tudo por ser ridícula.

Mudei-me de beco em beco durante dias e semanas. Não tinha garantia de que eles voltariam, mas não quis arriscar.

Tinha medo demais para arriscar.

Roubava durante o dia, e descansa sobe a escuridão da temida noite.

_Noites._

As primeiras foram as piores, era como se os sonhos estivessem tentando me punir por não fazer nada. Nem imagino o que me mantinha de pé pela manhã para buscar comida.

Mas isso não importa.

O que realmente importa é aquele dia: o dia em que descobri o que realmente podia fazer, o dia em que tudo mudou.

Louisiana _4 anos antes

Tudo o que podia ouvir era minha respiração: eu arfava, ofegava, mas não podia parar de correr. O saco de pão balançava rispidamente em minha mão.

- Ladra! – urrou o vendedor. – É uma ladra, peguem-na!

Ouvi passos atrás de mim e mal pude virar o rosto para encarar os dois homens que me perseguiam.

Acelerei meus passos.

Por mais que meu pulmão queimasse, tinha que continuar a correr, disso eu sabia. Estava no automático e tudo que eu pensava era correr.

_Correr._

Passei os olhos ao meu redor.

_Fugir._

Os passos começavam a estar cada vez mais perto. Eu ainda não conhecia a cidade, muito menos seus becos, mas tinha de tentar.

Virei a direita de uma rua deserta qualquer, meus olhos semi-cerrados pelo cansaço e desfocados pelo suor demoraram poucos três segundos para focalizar o beco.

Não havia saída.

Meus joelhos tremeram e minha boca secou, no terceiro passo para ganhar velocidade meus joelhos fraquejaram.

Os dois homens que a pouco me perseguiam agora estavam parados a minha frente, o mais perto ofegava e sorria enquanto o mais atrás simplesmente fitava-me cansado.

Segurei forte o saco em minha mão.

Eu já sabia o que ia acontecer.

Não era a primeira vez que era pega e já fazia uma boa idéia do que era levar uma surra, mas mesmo assim meus joelhos tremiam. Não tinha opção, era fugir ou lutar.

Eu decidi fugir.

Quando o homem mais atrás correu em minha direção tentando tomar-me o saco me esquivei. Ele não podia pegar o saco. Tinha gasto muito tempo para protegê-lo além de todo o meu fôlego, se o perdesse agora quase não havia chances de conseguir outro depois ainda mais se levasse uma surra.

Travei o pé no chão em meio a esquiva dando impulso a frente o que eu não esperava era o soco que levei depois.

Com o tempo que estive na rua buscando comida roubar era fácil, fugir era instinto, mas o difícil... o difícil era agüentar socos fortes em cada parte do corpo.

Acho que meus olhos devem ter perdido o foco por alguns segundos, pois tudo que me lembro depois é de estar sendo pressionada contra a parede do beco pelo corpo do homem, em sua roupa havia sangue (provavelmente meu).

O pânico me dominou.

Seus olhos mostravam um sorriso interno de pura malicia assim como seus lábios.

Debati-me.

Eu temi. Não senti nojo ou raiva. _Não._ Eu temi.

Senti meu corpo todo tremer ao sua mão – tão musculosa que lembrou-me um macaco – se apossar de meu pescoço dificultando minha respiração.

- Marco! – o homem de trás gritou. – Isso não é certo, o que você ta fazendo, cara?

Marco não pareceu se redimir e não tirou os olhos de mim ao dizer:

- Sabe que ela merece tanto quanto eu. – meus gritos foram abafados por sua mão em meu pescoço. – A pequena ladra da costa Oeste, – estava difícil respirar. Minhas mãos em pânico percorreram a sua em busca de uma fenda a qual eu poderia inutilmente tentar forçar. – cabelos tão escuros como a noite que podem te enganar, pele tão alva como a névoa – ele acariciou minha bochecha com olhos sonhadores parando logo em seguida para fitar melhor meus olhos. – e olhos tão violetas vivos quanto a melhor uva que se pode provar. – Marco sorriu. – Mas nunca disseram o quanto era bonita... – seus olhos percorreram meu corpo. Uma lagrima silenciosa escorreu por minha bochecha. – Uma pena.

- Marco!

Mas era tarde demais. A última coisa que eu vi antes de cerrar meus olhos com força em total desespero foi sua mão livre ocupando-se de seu zíper.

Eu gritei.

Não sabia como nem por que, mas por trás da escuridão de meus olhos fechados tudo pareceu pegar fogo e a temperatura de todo meu corpo pareceu subir.

Era como queimar no inferno, mas não havia dor.

Meu grito estridente pela força de Marco em meu pescoço tornou-se alto e claro, mas outros gritos pareceram se juntar a ele e ao abrir meus olhos em direção aos céus era como enxergar por trás de sangue de almas inocentes que o submundo guardava.

Eu não conseguia pensar.

Minha mão tomou posse de seu pescoço antes mesmo que eu pudesse notar que agora a terra tremia.

Era como estar poderosa e fraca.

Um instinto assassino que nem sabia de onde vinha me dizia para matar agora e sem piedade, mas antes que pudesse lhe esmagar uma onda de fraqueza me atingiu.

Segundos antes de lhe soltar as paredes do beco pareceram abrir-se como passagem para as chamas onde esqueletos agora apareciam em montes com fogo em seus orbes vazios. Todos vestiam roupas de combate cortadas (onde provavelmente lhes causou a morte) eles batiam seus escudos entre um som que interpretei como a chamada da própria morte.

Os gritos dos homens e urros dos esqueletos foi a última coisa que escutei antes de sentir o chão frio do beco tomar meu rosto e eu por fim desmaiar.

Estava quente e ao mesmo tempo estava frio. Era como queimar nas chamas mais submersas em sombras do inferno e congelar ao mesmo tempo.

Senti minha cabeça latejar e forcei meu cérebro a acreditar que tudo não passava de um simples pesadelo. As chamas lambiam o chão imerso em erosão ao meu redor enquanto o cheiro de carne queimada misturado ao da morte percorriam minhas narinas.

_Fraca. _

Vozes pareciam sussurrar.

_Incapaz, _outra voz pareceu surgir.

_Mal invoca 20 mortos e já desmaia? _Riu, _o outro era muito melhor._

_Especial?_ Mais gargalhadas, _Pobre mestre parece que ele se enganou._

"_Cuidem dela" disse o mestre "ela é especial"._

_Especial_, Outro mostro pareceu cuspir a palavra,_ "Protejam-na", ela vai desmaiar antes disso!_

Proteger? Cuidar? Especial?

_Olha lá!_ Disse um. _O que ela esta fazendo?_

_Esta com medo? Por favor! O outro garoto tinha mais coragem!_

_Ela esta chorando..._ Continuou o mesmo. Foi apenas quando percebi que já soluçava, _Willy, acho que isso não é bom..._

_Deixe de ser fracote Billy! _O suposto Willy contrapôs, _Você acaba de passar para o estado consciente, como poderia saber mais que eu?_

As vozes se tornaram distantes. Estariam indo embora? Não. Eu é que devo estar... tonta... sonolenta... vazia... _fraca._

_Willy..._

_E ainda mais..._

_Willy..._

_O que é?_

_Acho que ela esta morrendo._

E tudo foi tomado pelas trevas.

"_Ela vai mudar o curso da historia dos filhos de Hades" _soou a voz de uma mulher, sonhadora.

"_Se sobreviver, você quer dizer" _respondeu cética uma voz poderosa de homem.

"_Ora meu senhor, não confia em seu próprio sangue?" _perguntou a mulher.

_Próprio sangue._

Ele era meu pai.

A mulher parecia não fazer questão de uma resposta, mas papai mesmo assim respondeu.

"_O que, em verdade, mudaria o curso da historia de meus filhos?"._

A mulher riu.

"_Hecate!" _ urrou papai _"Por acaso esqueceu a quem pertence seus serviços? Você sabe muito mais sobre a profecia, se ela diz respeito a uma cria minha é mais do que de meu direito saber."._

Uma cria. Não uma filha, não um parente. Uma cria. Como uma sujeira que lhe marcasse a historia.

"_Uma _cria_ senhor?"_ Hecate pareceu se controlar para não rir. _"Ela será a mais forte"_ riu _"Não poderá haver distrações, tudo do que ela precisa é treino o resto não é importante"._

Papai suspirou.

"_Melody nunca foi forte. Sempre foi... dócil demais"._

"_Uma filha de Hades com um coração meigo" _zombou _"Não é exatamente como tal... _cria_ deve se portar, não meu senhor? Quando teve a chance, o senhor não a escolheu"._

"_Apenas Nico e Bianca bastariam" _ele pareceu rugir.

"_Mas agora é necessário que ela esqueça simples amizades e meras emoções que lhe liguem a terra"._Seus olhos voltaram-se temerosos para mim e antes de que pudesse formular qualquer coisa a resposta veio a minha mente: Hecate fitava o caldeirão a sua frente. Não o meu rosto. Não a mim. Eu via através de um simples caldeirão. _"Sabe para onde a mandar não meu senhor?"._

"_Não é bem assim Hecate, a personificação da noite prometeu interferir sem um lado a escolher".'Por Angelyne e ninguém mais, uma ajuda ao curso certo do devido futuro da criança menos que isso seria igual a nada'"._

"_Sim, sim. Nix sabe ser dramática quando quer, e agora é a hora dela honrar suas palavras"._

Mas papai não respondeu.

"_Que Nix tenha piedade de seu corpo e alma"._

_****__N/A_

_._

_._

_.Pois é  
Capítulo enxesao de linguiça esse, não? Mas eu tenho que por muita coisa para explicar daqui para frente e este foi fundamental_

Espero que tenham gostado, vejo vcs no proximo capítulo... assim eu espero...

Reviews?

**PS: **Pedindo a opinião de vocês... Quando devo começar a postar os primeiros capítulos de **Irmãos de Alma?**

_Sinceramente,_

_Isabella._


End file.
